Chika's Dream
by YuriCore
Summary: Chika has a weird dream. Includes references to Azumanga Daioh.


**Sorry I haven't written a fic here in a while. I just don't have many ideas... :/**

One night in Hamamatsu, Shizuoka, Itou Chika brushed her teeth and went to bed. She laid her head down on her pillow and picked up the manga laying beside her. She sighed, skimming through it. She'd read it before. She usually read manga before falling asleep, but tonight, she was really tired and didn't really feel like reading. She put the manga away and pulled the blanket up over her. Then, she drifted off to sleep...

_Entering Chika's dream..._

Chika was in class. It seemed like a pretty ordinary day, at first. The teacher was saying something about the water cycle.

"So, what happens next?" the teacher said. She looked at Miu. "Matsuoka-san?"

Miu stood up, and Chika noticed she was wearing cat ears. She walked over to the board and pointed at the diagram drawn there with a piece of chalk. "And then the world explodes!" she said.

The teacher shook her head. "No, it rains lollipops. It's called 'precipitation'." The teacher drew lollipops falling from the clouds. Chika found this strange, but didn't question it much. She wrote in her notes, _It rains lollipops._

Then Miu took her seat, and Matsuri raised her hand. _Matsuri-chan? What's she doing in my class?_

"Yes, Sakuragi-san?" the teacher said.

"May I go to the bathroom?" said Matsuri.

"Sure," the teacher said.

Matsuri got out of her seat and walked over to Chika. "Chika-chan, can I show you something?"

Chika blinked. "Uh, sure. I guess so." She looked at her teacher, who nodded. Chika got out of her seat and followed Matsuri down the hall.

But Matsuri didn't go to the bathroom. Instead, she walked out the school's front doors. Chika was surprised when she arrived outside and saw the ocean.

"Matsuri-chan?" said Chika, confused.

"We're at the beach," said Matsuri.

"Well yeah, but how?" said Chika.

Matsuri smiled. "This was all made possible by the gorgeous Miu-sama." Chika looked to her left and saw Miu, standing there and wearing a black dress and a matching cape. Her pigtails were blowing in a wind that wasn't there.

Chika rolled her eyes. "Nice outfit," she said sarcastically.

Miu didn't seem to catch the sarcasm. "Oh, thank you, Chi-chan! I guess since you're so kind to me, I won't kill you."

"Were you going to?" said Chika.

Before Miu could respond, a giant wave appeared out of nowhere and came rushing towards the beach. Matsuri screamed.

"It's a tsunami!" said Miu. "Quick, save the puppies!"

"What puppies!?" said Chika. But Matsuri and Miu were running away. Chika quickly chased after them. But it was too late. The wave hit her and she was washed away into the ocean. Everything went black.

Chika woke up in the hospital. Miu, Matsuri, Ana, and Nobue were standing around her bed, crying.

"Uh, guys, I'm fine," said Chika.

"But you almost died!" sobbed Matsuri.

"What were you doing so close to the shore?" said Ana.

"And why were you cutting class?" said Nobue.

"Uh, I don't exactly know," said Chika.

"Oh no, she's lost her memory!" said Matsuri.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do about that," said Nobue.

Chika's eyes widened. "What?"

"We have to take you to... the Father..."

Chika looked scared. "Huh? Who's that? Whose father?" she said.

"Chiyo-chan's," said Miu, with a serious look on her face.

"Chiyo-chan's?" said Chika. "Are you kidding?"

"This is no time to be kidding!" said Matsuri, who was the only one still crying. She wiped tears from her eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah, Chika-san almost died," said Ana. "It's too bad the puppies did. But it's a good thing the tsunami decided to bring her back once it was done wrecking the town."

"It wrecked the town?" said Chika.

"Oh yeah," said Miu. "That's why now we're living in France."

"France?" said Chika.

"Yup. Once Chika gets out of the hospital, we should take her to see the Eiffel Tower," said Nobue. The other girls nodded in a agreement.

"I can go right now," said Chika. "I'm fine." She got out of bed, but then fell right through the floor. She screamed as she dropped hundreds of feet and landed in her bedroom.

Chika panted, her heart pounding. She looked up at the ceiling, but saw no hole. Hopelessly confused, Chika stood up and looked around to see if there was anything weird in her room. Then she heard voices coming from outside. She walked to her window and looked out. There was a huge crowd of people in the street, looking up at her and shouting. She heard her name being called several times.

Then Chika turned around and saw Miu standing in her room, eating from a bag of potato chips. This time she was wearing a fancy black dress, and her hair was tied into her usual pigtails with silky black ribbons. She wore black heels.

"Oh, hi Chi-chan," said Miu.

"Micchan, who are all the people outside?" Chika said.

Miu shrugged. "Fans, perhaps? You're a famous model, remember?"

Chika looked confused. "Uh... no... wait, are we still in France?"

"Oh yeah," said Miu. "Hey, maybe we should learn some French. All I know how to say is 'bonjour' and 'je t'aime'. Bonjour, Chi-chan! Je t'aime!"

Chika blushed. "U-Uh, so do you know how to get my memory back, Micchan?"

"Oh yeah," Miu said. "The Father."

"But I thought you said-"

"No, I was serious. He doesn't live far from here though." Miu took Chika's hand and lead her outside. It suddenly became dark. Chika shuddered, unconsciously squeezing Miu's hand a little tighter. The two girls walked to a lake, where there was a rowboat waiting for them. The moonlight shone beautifully on the water, and Chi-chan gazed at it, fascinated. Miu helped Chika into the boat, even though Chika didn't need help. Then Miu took the oars and steered the boat out into the lake.

For a while, both were silent, as they slowly made their way towards the Father's location. Chika was curious about what would happen when they arrived there, but didn't ask. Then, Miu spoke up.

"Uh... Chi-chan... there's something I should tell you... that I should've told you a long time ago..." Miu was blushing a little. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wasn't sure how you would react, so..."

Chika's heart stopped beating for a moment.

Miu looked up at Chika, took a deep breath, and then... "Chi-chan, you're dreaming."

Chika was startled. "W-What?" _That wasn't what I was expecting at all!_

"You're asleep right now," said Miu. "This is all a dream."

"O-Oh," said Chika, frowning. "I see..."

"Is something wrong?" said Miu.

"N-No, it's not that..." said Chika. "It's just that..."

All of a sudden, a big wave appeared in the distance.

"Oh no, another tsunami!" Miu said, horrified.

Chika narrowed her eyes. "Oh great."

Then, the tsunami hit them. Miu and Chika were tossed off of their boat. Chika couldn't see Miu. She desperately tried to swim upwards, but she wasn't even sure which way was up. The water kept changing colors. Chika found the air and took in a deep breath. She thought she would surely be dead, but then she saw something flying towards her. It was a yellow thing, looking quite like a cat...

"Father!" Chika called. "Save me!"

The Father scooped her up out of the water and flew away from the tsunami. Chika coughed up water. "M-Micchan..." she said.

"Chika-san," the Father said. "I have been waiting a long time to meet you. I wanted to tell you something I want you always to remember."

"Y-Yes?" Chika said, having a hard time comprehending everything that was happening.

"I want you to know that no matter what, there will always be people who care about you. I do not really exist, so I am not including myself, but the people who are around you in your everyday life think you are very special. So no matter what danger you are in, someone will always come to help you."

"Micchan..." Chika said.

"Yes, Miu thinks you are very special too."

"No, I mean... Micchan drowned!"

Then Chika woke up from her dream, back in her bedroom. She sat up in bed for a while, taking deep breaths. Then she looked around her room to make sure there was nothing weird anywhere. She looked at the manga laying beside her, Azumanga Daioh. Then she lied back down in bed, trying to make sense of the dream.

"Some dream..." she mumbled.


End file.
